Nothing and Everything
by Ainat
Summary: She could only blame herself. She could only blame her lies. She went from everything to nothing. With an unknown future, Maryse struggles with her past.
1. Misery

**A/N:** I really don't know what to say. I felt inspired to write this idea and as always I couldn't resist it - isn't this always my excuse? Fortunately, you will enjoy this story and won't get angry at me for dedicating it to one of my biggest inspirations - her flawless stories always inspire me! I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. As most know, English isn't my first language.

_Dedicated to **Glamagirl **for being an inspiration. _

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing and Everything<strong>

_Chapter One - _Misery

"_You brought this to yourself."_

This wasn't supposed to happen. Nothing of this was supposed to happen to her, but unfortunately it did happen and her life was turned upside down in a blink of an eye. Last year had been an utter mess. Sometimes, Maryse Ouellet wished she could travel back in time to change everything she did. Now, she was paying the price of her obnoxious and hurtful behavior. She had only cared about herself; the other people had been mere pawns in her life.

"_How could you do this to me?"_

Stumbling on her own barefoot feet, the platinum blonde hit the cold wooden bedroom floor. The hand on the door-knob didn't placate the excruciating fall. She bit her bottom lip not to yell when she felt peaks of pain running through her body.

"_If you are feeling so miserable, why did you break up with him?"_

She tried to crawl to the cell phone placed on the dressing table, but the pain running through her body was too much for her to handle. Fallen on the floor, Maryse didn't move. Droplets of water fell from her hazel eyes when she saw blood in her legs. Breathing heavily, she was aware it was a dreadful signal.

"_We both know the baby is mine!"_

She wrapped her arms around her prominent stomach. For the past months, she stayed strong for the human being growing inside her belly - a human being she never wished for. However, now, all her strength had been lost and she didn't know how to go on anymore. Everyone would be better if she was gone forever - even her child would be better without her; after all, she would never be a good mother.

"_Are you sure you want to do this?"_

The web of lies she created made her lose everything she ever had. The lies she told made her lose everyone she ever cared about - she realized how important they were for her when it already was too late. Under all the evilness and better-than-you attitude, the French-Canadian had a heart which wasn't made of stone as many said. The heart inside her chest had been broken in several pieces throughout the past months and it couldn't be fixed.

"_Please, forgive me."_

A silent scream echoed when the pain worsened. Maryse had never felt anything that could be compared to the pain corroding her flesh. She wasn't concerned about being punished - a little voice inside her head whispered she deserved to be punished. However, the life inside her didn't deserve to be castigated by her mistakes and faults. Her baby was an innocent human being who hadn't done any harm; who didn't choose to have her as his - or hers - mother.

"_I don't want to see you ever again. You are a lying bitch." _

The life was slipping from her body. She was feeling so exhausted. All she wished was to close her eyes and to fall asleep - an eternal sleep, away from the hurtful words and away from mistakes.

"_I didn't want to do this to you." _

Before passing out, Maryse had the impression of listening to steps getting closer of the room where she was fallen. It could only be her imagination that was making up a savior - not for her because she couldn't be saved, but for her unborn child. No one wanted to know about her. She had learned throughout the last months the truth of it.

"_Did you tell me truth?" _

Her eyelids closed and the dark overcome her senses, leaving her future uncertain.

"_I love you."_

**xx-XX-xx-XX-xx**

With a pair of dark sunglasses covering her eyes, Maryse Ouellet was trying to survive to a very hurtful hangover. She couldn't recall the last time she suffered a massive headache due to the ingestion of too much alcohol.

She took a glance at herself again on the bathroom mirror. After a long hot shower, the signs of her wild night disappeared. With fresh clothes and her hair fixed - under the circumstances, she did her best to make it look presentable -, Maryse was convinced no one - at least the people who didn't see her in a drunken condition - would become aware of her last night activities. Now, if only the headache went away…

A knock on the door echoed. Rolling her eyes, Maryse's first thought was to ignore it. She has never been an early bird person and her last wish was to deal with people at such hour of the morning. Adding to her dismay for an early meeting her momentary condition, a morning visitor would deal with a very vicious Maryse - as if it was possible for her to be even fiercer than she was every single day of her life.

Hearing the knock again on her bedroom door, the platinum blonde went to open it. As much as she wasn't in the mood to deal with no one, she tried to make effort to welcome her visitor. When she opened the door, Maryse stayed face-to-face with one of her good friends: Natalya Neidhart. It should have crossed the French-Canadian the only person on Earth who had courage enough to knock at her door in the morning was Natalya.

The third-generation Diva didn't wait to be inside the hotel bedroom before speaking about Maryse's whereabouts.

- I lost sign of you last night. - Natalya's voice echoed thought Montreal native's head. Couldn't the blonde Canadian speak lower? She felt a drum was inside her head and it refused to stop playing. - You were tipsy when you vanished from my view.

- If you saw me tipsy last night, you should know I'm with a hangover today and your voice is only making my headache worse. - It was better her friend not to forget her usual sour morning mood. She didn't have humor to deal with anything.

- Where did you go? - Natalya queried, ignoring Maryse's last words. She spent the night concerned with the platinum blonde and now she wanted answers. - I didn't find you anywhere. I even ordered Tyson to see if you were in the men's bathroom!

Rising her eyebrow, Maryse inquired herself why Nattie thought she could be in the men's bathroom. She wasn't drunk enough not to distinguish the two bathrooms - at least, when she left the nightclub she was still able to tell them apart.

Taking off her sunglasses - with the first contact with the slight light, she was closer of swear she was blind -, Maryse met Natalya's eyes. Hopefully, the other woman would understand her condition and leave her alone.

Nonetheless, her wish wasn't fulfilled. Another set of words was ready to slip out of Natalya's mouth, but the Montreal native stopped her before she went further.

- Can't you wait for me to drink a coffee before trying to gossip about me? - Maryse left her body fall into an armchair. Natalya stood on her feet with her arms crossed over her chest and the eyes placed on Maryse. The platinum blonde would have a lot of work to dissuade Natalya to go through with her plan of knowing where she had been.

- Then I'm going to get some coffee for you and for me. There is something I want to speak with you in private - something you won't want other people to listen to.

The Montreal native didn't think about her friend's final words twice. At the moment, she was too worried with her killer headache - it had spent a long time since she drank as much as she drank the night before. She could have got freed of Natalya for a moment, but as soon as the blonde stepped away to grab a mug of warm coffee, one of the twins entered in action. As soon as Natalya opened the bedroom door to step out, Brie ran into the bedroom, catching Maryse off guard.

Occupying a seat on the bed's mattress and with her eyes fixed on the armchair occupied by the platinum-blonde, the twin started an interrogation which Maryse's mind wasn't ready to take part.

- How are you feeling today? - The voice's tone used by Brie boiled Maryse's blood. The twin wasn't speaking with a child!

- Miserable! - She was still wondering how she, Maryse, had got drunk because of a guy. No guy deserved her tears, but for a good couple of hours she forgot it and drank until stumbling on her own feet. She never regrets her actions, but she was ashamed of her behavior. Her pride had been wounded.

_- __If __you __are __feeling __so __miserable, __why __did __you __break __up __with __him?_

Mike had broken up with her because of his jealous ways. As far as everyone knew, apart from Natalya who knew the ugly truth, she had been the one who put an end to their three years relationship.

First, Mike had even been jealous of John Morrison, who was best friend with him and who was also dating Melina. They were in Las Vegas to celebrate the New Year and to have fun, but Mike's jealousy ruined it.

The New Year's Party had a disastrous ending. It ended with Melina breaking up with John and angry at Maryse, who hadn't done any harm. Luckily, the misunderstanding was fixed after long hours of conversation. However, after it, Melina started giving Maryse the famous cold-shoulder. The French-Canadian could hardly believe she had lost a person she considered a friend because of her then-boyfriend.

Now, Mike was jealous of Ted and once again she couldn't understand the reason of his green-eyed behavior. She had known the third-generation wrestler since her first times working with WWE in their training facilities. They were only friends and Mike couldn't understand it. If she wanted to have a relationship with the southerner she could have had it back then - of course, it would imply feelings that had always been no-existent.

After a long day of grumbling about John, Ted and any other guy he thought that had his eyes on her, Mike freaked out and put an end to their relationship.

Maryse shouldn't be depressed over it. No man deserved her tears. No man deserved her pain. After the way Mike treated her, he definitely wasn't worth it. Nevertheless it was easier to say it than to do it.

- I'm not feeling miserable because of my break-up with Mike - Maryse replied back, with no mood of telling her about her hangover. - I don't stay with a man who thinks I'm cheating on him. I have no time to deal with his unfounded accusations. All those fights were giving me wrinkles. I will never feel miserable because of Mike or any man.

Before Brie went further, Nikki appeared out of nowhere. Maryse wondered the reason everyone decided to come to her bedroom when she was going through the worse hangover of her life. Also, how were her friends entering in her hotel bedroom? They didn't have a key and she had only opened the door to Natalya. Those were too many questions that Maryse didn't feel in the mood of discovering an answer.

Feeling frustrated, the platinum blonde took a mental note to buy a lock to keep her next hotel bedroom latched. It would be the end of unexpected and unwanted visitors.

- Then if you aren't miserable because of Mike, it means you already got over him? - The twin who had been around since the beginning of their conversation queried.

- Of course I did. - It was a lie, but Maryse's smug behavior would make everyone believe it was true. The knowing glances exchanged by the twins raised suspicions and the platinum blonde felt she had to know what the two were hiding. - What do you two want to tell me?

- Well, - it was Nikki who spoke - we saw Mike making-out with some chick last night.

- Good for him - Maryse quickly said. She was accused of being a cheater, but Mike was the one who jumped to another girl's panties as soon as they broke up - as soon as he broke up with her.

The twins reported everything their eyes saw as the good friends they were - they even insulted the woman who had nothing on Maryse. The Montreal native made an effort no to listen to them. How could Mike do this to her?

The French-Canadian came back to reality when Natalya placed a mug of coffee in front of her. She waited for the twins to leave the bedroom before going further with her questions. After what her eyes saw, she had a lot to ask.

- Didn't you and Mike make-up? - Maryse raised her eyebrow when was confronted with the question. - I saw you furtively leaving a bedroom this morning. But if Mike was seen with another person, it means you didn't sneak out of his room. So, what were you up to last night?

The French-Canadian took a sip of the warm drink, not sure how to formulate an answer. What Natalya saw wasn't supposed to be known. It was something her friend shouldn't have seen. If Mike heard about it, he would think all his fears were correct - when they weren't! She had never cheated on him. She was a one-man woman.

If Mike ever discovered she had spent the night in Ted's bedroom after leaving the nightclub in a very intoxicate condition, he would share with the World he had been right all along and she was a cheating whore when all she did was to sleep in a friend's bedroom because she wasn't in condition to tell Ted her bedroom's number and for a moment she swore her room-key had been lost.

Due to her memory being a blur, Maryse made sure Ted would tell her with all the words that they didn't have sex after waking up on his bed. She had evidence it didn't happen - she felt like it didn't happen -, but yet she needed to be assured by his words.

- Do you mind leaving me alone? We can speak later about it. - She didn't wish to speak later, but if Natalya only left her alone after that fake promise, she would promise it. Maryse had never wished to be alone so much.

- You won't get rid of me that quickly - Natalya warned and took off the bedroom. She wanted to know what Maryse had been up to - she was one hundred percent sure the French-Canadian had been up to no good.

Finding herself alone after three undesirable visitors, Maryse inhaled a deep and long breath. Running her fingers through her long hair - she needed a hairdresser appointment and quickly! -, the French-Canadian wondered how she would survive to the break-up aftermath and to a hangover in the same day.

She obligated those dark thoughts to vanish from her mind. She was Maryse and nothing and no one would ever knock her down her feet.

Or thus, she thought it back then…


	2. Revenge

**A/N:** Thanks to **Glamagirl**, **xlivingonedge**, **dolly87**, ** xlovelynightmare** and **Cena's baby doll** for reviewing the previous chapter. I hope everyone enjoys the newest chapter - I had fun writing it, but it seems something is missing. Don't forget to tell me what you think. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing and Everything<strong>

_Chapter Two -_ Revenge

Maryse wasn't the kindest person in the World. However, it wasn't like she ever meant to be it. The bitch-est she was, the happiest she felt for how stranger it may sound. If good girls never went anywhere, why would she even try to be one?

Nonetheless, she always did her best not to bring at the surface her bitter mood all the time, but some people's reactions towards her lately were making her lose her grin, which wasn't good at all. No one wanted to unleash it especially after the last turns in her life.

In her high heels, Maryse approached from the twins. Receiving pity glances - sometimes she received mocking glances too - was drowning her to a depressive condition as much as she denied it. Thus far, a break-up never affected her. But this was different. It could only be because until then no man had broken up with her and the one who did it, Mike, broke up without just cause.

- Why are you so awkward? - Folding her arms over her chest, the platinum blonde sent a deadly glance in Brie and Nikki's direction. She hadn't been in her best mood lately and those two were clearly trying to be victims of it.

First they exchanged a glance between themselves; then around the locker-room to be sure any Diva was staring at them to listen to their talk; only after it, their eyes connected with Maryse, who was angrier than before. The Montreal native didn't enjoy the glances of the twins.

- It will be a lot better if you tell me than if I find by myself - Maryse threatened them. They were friends with her, but it didn't mean they wouldn't receive the same treatment as someone she considered an enemy if they were hiding something important.

- It is something about Mike.

If someone was aware of the gossip locker room, it was Brie and Nikki. The twin sisters always had a way to know everything that was going on backstage. It was the number one reason Maryse saw Natalya as her closest friend and the person with whom she could always count on. With the third generation Diva her secrets, as it was Mike who finished their relationship, would stay secrets and not spread all over the locker-room. So, if they heard something about Mike it was one hundred percent true.

- What about Mike? - Last time, she heard from Mike, he was living the life of a happy single man who didn't seem to have broken up with his long-time girlfriend. - Did you see him making out with another random stranger in the nightclub? Did you see a tramp leaving his bedroom?

- Something like that…- Brie whispered between her teeth. However, the random stranger wasn't a stranger at all. It was a person Maryse knew too well.

The platinum blonde inhaled a deep and long breath not to lose tolerance with the twins. Would everyone act so bizarre when her ex-boyfriend was seen with another woman? Or they were still occulting something from her?

For what everyone - less Natalya - had knowledge, it was her who ended their relationship. It meant she didn't care about whom Mike decided to be with it - which was a bit fat lie because she wasn't amused by knowing he had already jumped to someone else's panties.

The idea never occurred to Maryse, but there was slightly chance of him hearing about it and telling the truth about their break up. The French-Canadian tried not to think it could have happened. It would be a low blow to her pride.

Due to the gaze from her irritated friend, Nikki decided to spill the rest of the story, which wouldn't delight Maryse.

- He was seen leaving Rosa's bedroom this morning, but…- The famous "talk-to-the-hand" pose was sent in the woman's direction. It was better for her not even to try to find an unbelievable explication for the situation.

Losing her boyfriend and then learning he had been seen with one of her longest friends - she had met Rosa during their Diva Search times - in one week and half, brought Maryse to place where she shouldn't be. It was place no one would want her to be.

No real friend of her would sleep with her ex-boyfriend! Rosa crossed a line she shouldn't have and now she was going to pay for it. The French-Canadian would show her how "deadly", in a matter of saying, her actions had been.

- Where are you going? - One of the twins yelled, probably Nikki, but she was completely ignored by the platinum blonde who waltzed away without giving an answer.

The French-Canadian slammed the women's locker room door - gazes were sent in her direction from her coworkers who saw the action - and she started her search for her most recent enemy. Her blood was boiling. She had a score to settle because no way in hell she would let Rosa walk away without a bruise.

A victorious grin was drawn by Maryse's lips as soon as she saw Rosa that was at the catering area. Slowly, not to call the Latina's attention over her, she approached from the local.

With her imagination running wild, Maryse imagined what she would do to get her payback. To rip Rosa's clothes off didn't sound a bad idea. She slept with her ex-boyfriend which meant she was a whore and she wouldn't have a problem in being naked with so many eyes staring at her. However, it wouldn't be enough. She wanted her to remember what she did for a long time. Maybe a couple of scratches and a bruise could be enough to satiate her must for revenge.

She touched with her manicured nail at Rosa's shoulder that turned around. The platinum blonde didn't believe how she could be smiling at her.

Without caring about the people surrounding them and how her actions would put her career in danger - starting a fight with a coworker wasn't well seen -, the Montreal native didn't take a minute and before the Latina realized what was happening a punch had been delivered to her face.

- Are you crazy? - Quickly, Rosa covered her nose with the hands without believe what her supposed friend had done.

Some would say Maryse was crazy. Others would say she was a scorned woman. Maryse would simply say that she was cleaning the World from a tramp-ish friend.

Luckily Rosa's nose hadn't been broken, but a drop of blood ran from it. Or maybe it wasn't a lucky sign at all for her because the French-Canadian wouldn't stop until something was broken or ripped off. A broken bone started sounding a good idea in Maryse's mind. It would teach her a lesson - it would teach her not to sleep with one of her friends' ex-boyfriend.

Before Rosa could walk away or reciprocate the gesture, the French-Canadian literally jumped to her and went on with her attack. It seemed no one had intentions of ending the catfight between the two Divas.

By now, the Latina should have already understood the reason of Maryse's lunatic behavior towards her.

- Maryse! - A very familiar voice called the scorned woman, but it was ignored. Natalya was aware of Maryse being very obsessed with the end of relationship. However, it didn't cross her mind she would end up attacking someone because she slept with her ex-boyfriend.

Someone wrapped his arms around Maryse's tiny waist and pulled her away from Rosa before she had time to pluck the Latina's dark extensions.

**xx-XX-xx-XX-xx**

- Are you calmer? - Ted finally asked Maryse. The platinum blonde's hazel eyes sent him an askance glance which clearly showed she was still irritated. Now, he just couldn't figure out if it was because of his actions or if it was because of what happened for her to try to murder Rosa.

Since he pulled her away from Rosa, she had been giving him a cold treatment; she hadn't said a word to him - or anyone else, if it matters. The only reason he was driving her back to the hotel were the roster was staying for the night was because Natalya had obligated Maryse to go before the situation got worse. The one-side fight would bring a lot of problems to Maryse when the "higher powers" listened to about it.

- Do I look calm? - When Maryse was in a very sour mood, her accent was a lot more noticeable and tricky. - You shouldn't have dragged me out of there. I have an unfinished business with Rosa.

It hadn't been Ted's idea to stop the fight. He was leaving the building when his attention was called by the squeals and if it wasn't Natalya asking him to pull Maryse away from the fight, he would have left without knowing what was going on and who was involved.

- What happened between you two? - The southerner questioned. Maryse had lost her composure; her better than you attitude. - What happened with the "I won't make a fool out of me because some imbecile" attitude? You repeated yourself a couple of times the night you got drunk.

She had lost her composure because of Mike in front of too many coworkers - he had been the reason she had been losing her composure for a while now. What happened with her pride? Love was a disease and she was a victim of it. She needed a rapid cure!

- Rosa slept with Mike one week and half before we broke up - Maryse answered and saw a grin appearing in Ted's features. - Do you want to be the next in line?

- Lately, you have been acting a lot less like you normally do because of Mike. If the other people didn't have sense, you would be a lot more annoyed.

Maryse raised her plucked eyebrow. He was hiding something from her too - it seemed everyone had to hide something from her recently. What had she done in her intoxicated condition and he was hiding from her? She couldn't have done anything reproachful or she would be aware of the fact at the moment.

With the glance she was throwing away in his direction, Ted understood she was wondering what she may have done. He didn't have any reason to hide it from her. However, she surely wouldn't appreciate what he had to tell.

- You kissed me. - Maybe he should have told her it when she asked if they had sex, but she didn't seem to go to process it because of the hangover. Also, back then, all she wished was to return to her bedroom to be sure no one would see her leaving and thinking the same she thought when she first woke up.

- I kissed you? - Instead of judging herself from kissing Ted, Maryse thought that she had a better taste than her former boyfriend, who went after tramp which could never top her in nothing.

- Yes, right after trying to take my jacket off and right before passing out. I had to carry you to my bedroom. - He would have carried her to her own room, but the platinum blonde didn't tell him the number and she didn't know where the key was.

Maryse stood in silence after the revelation. Unlikely thoughts invaded her mind. If Mike could break up with her and to play around with every single woman who showed up on his way, then she could have some fun too. If he dared to accuse her cheating on him again - even after their break up - , she had the perfect answer: if he could sleep with Rosa, she could sleep with whoever she wished.

- Ted, can you stop the car? - The Louisiana native sent her puzzled glance. It was late night and there wasn't a gas station around. The platinum blonde wanted him to stop in the middle of nowhere. - I'm not very feeling well.

Ted did as she wished. However, instead of leaving the vehicle, Maryse had taken off her jacket and her dress' hem was showing a lot more flesh than it was before. Definitely, she wasn't feeling well at all.

- What are you doing?

How it happened Ted didn't know. But in a second Maryse wasn't anymore in her seat; she was sat up on his laps and straddled his hips. Also, his seat belt wasn't crossing his chest anymore.

- What do you think I'm doing? - Before Ted could insinuate she was out of her mind - because she obviously was -, the platinum blonde caught his lips with hers. A kiss from a sober Maryse tasted better than one from an intoxicated Maryse.

The platinum blonde would jeopardize their lasting friendship with her intentions, but right now she didn't care about it. Mike hurt her very badly and now she would give reasons to the insecurities that haunted their relationship. If he thought she slept with Ted, then she would sleep with him now.

The French-Canadian had never crossed the barrier of having sex with a guy with whom she had no romantic involvement, but, as it is said, there is a first time for everything. And Maryse was ready to do it.

Ted was fighting as much as he could to push her away from him. Nonetheless, her provoking assaults would break his good sense. God, her fingers were unbuckling his belt. Soon enough the thoughts of doing the right thing would vanish in the air as they had never existed.

No man had ever refused Maryse and Ted wouldn't be the first doing it. His conscience could be telling him not to do it, but he wouldn't be strong enough to pull her away. Not when she was half naked and giving herself to him. And Maryse knew it.

_- __Are __you __sure __you __want __to __do __this?__-_ A devious smile blossomed on her lips. His will had been broken. Ted would do what the French-Canadian wanted even if a small voice inside his head told him it was wrong. He would do what she desired without protesting or pushing her away. And right now Maryse wanted him to fuck her.

- I want to do this - she whispered against his lips when they broke apart for a slip second. They were two grown up people, they were both in their senses and both wanted it - as much as Ted was trying to deny it, she knew he wanted her. Why not let it happen?

If guilty arrived it would be by morning - or perhaps when she reached her bedroom and understood her impulsive action hadn't been a good idea to get back on Mike after all - and by then nothing could be done about it.

The sin of lust would have been committed by them and they couldn't turn back in time to undo it.


	3. Love Sick

**A/N: **Thanks to **Cena's baby doll**, **Nadia26**, **Glamagirl** and **Silver Azure** for reviewing the previous chapter. After dealing with a no-inspiration crisis and crashed down laptop - which still is broken -, I'm trying to get back on track and to update more regularly. Enjoy the new chapter and, as always, tell me your opinion.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing and Everything<strong>

_Chapter Three -_ Love Sick

The guilty of her actions only hit the platinum blonde a couple of weeks later.

After her little sin, Maryse's memories weren't the most accurate. Her heart was still beating fast when she reached the hotel and she recalled that when found herself inside the building she thanked Ted for the car ride and then strolled to her bedroom without speaking about what transpired between them not too far ago.

Alone in the dark bedroom, Maryse hardly believed she had done what she did. It had been a bold act to have sex with Ted out of nowhere. She thought it was the right thing to do after everything that happened in the last weeks and she did it without think twice. The consequences were simply ignored.

Falling asleep, the platinum blonde woke up the next day with her cell phone ringing. When she answered it, she learned that she had been suspended for a month due to her actions against Rosa Mendes. It should be expected that after attacking the Latina - Maryse didn't regret it and she would do all over again if she could; it showed her friends that they shouldn't screw or betray her - the management would take action and to punish her.

She confessed that from all her female coworkers the one with whom she expected Mike to get lucky was Kelly and not Rosa. It was well known backstage the young Diva was easy and otherwise Rosa she wasn't her friend.

It had been hard to swallow that she was suspended - and most important that she made a fool out of herself -, but as soon as she was at home in Los Angeles her mind was quickly occupied by shopping trips and daily spa sessions. Nothing was better than shopping - it was the perfect therapy for Maryse Ouellet - and having a free month to do all the shopping she wished without worry about her luggage's weight was simply wonderful. The Montreal born faced the suspension better than most people would expect her to do it.

Her intentions had been to tell Mike about her and Ted. Revealing to him about her one-night stand did cross her mind many times over that month. However, at the end, she decided that night would stay between her and Ted. She was sure the southerner wouldn't tell anyone what they did and she didn't plan to let someone to know about it.

It had spent more than a month over the "incident" - it was how the platinum blonde referred to it now. The friendship she once had with Ted wasn't the same anymore. It was awkward to be around him. A word was exchanged now and then when they saw each other backstage, but nothing more. She was aware her intrepid move may have ruined their friendship.

Steps were listened to and Maryse understood someone had entered in her bedroom.

- Good morning.

The platinum blonde inhaled a relaxing breath before facing the woman who had entered in her hotel room. It made Maryse wonder how she entered in the bedroom. The platinum blonde made sure she wouldn't have to share her room with any other Diva and she was one hundred percent sure she hadn't given Natalya a key.

Maryse swerved her eyes in the bathroom's door direction. Natalya was leaned against the door frame with her arms folded. The Canadian's eyes were fixed on the French-Canadian that was sat on the floor near the toilet.

- Hangover again?

Two weeks after her return to the company, Brie and Nikki decided to throw her a Welcome Party - it was an excuse to go out and to have fun until the sun came out. However, due to still being traumatized by her last drunk experience, the platinum blonde decided to reduce her consume of alcohol and only had one drink. She didn't get drunk and she definitely wasn't on hangover as Natalya insinuated.

- I only had one drink last night - the indisposed woman replied in her defense. Amazing how a drunken night could make her friend to think she was an alcoholic.

It crossed Maryse's mind to have a second drink - two wouldn't give her a headache the next morning - , but she wasn't feeling very well, it seemed she was nauseous. Nevertheless, the devious Diva wouldn't let a simply indisposition to ruin a night out. Of course, she ended up the night with her body sore and exhausted - her new high heels were the ones to blame; she got mad at herself for not experimenting them before deciding to party.

Now, if she could only know the reason she was feeling nauseous. She hadn't eaten anything out of ordinary lately. And if she ate, she hadn't been the only ingesting the aliments. Due to her break-up with Mike and recent attack to Rosa - she hadn't seen any of them face-to-face since the night she was suspended -, Natalya and the twins made sure they wouldn't leave her alone by a single second. Having three people babysitting her was making Maryse lose her grin, but understanding her friends' good intentions she was doing her best not to complain - it clearly was a hard task for the woman.

- You went out last night and now you are on the bathroom throwing up. - The third-generation was skeptical about the amount of alcohol consumed by Maryse. - What do you want me to think? That you are sick?

Why did Natalya always love to push her "buttons"? Maryse would never admit it, but she was aware it wasn't easy to deal with her temper and nature of being. However, if people were expecting her to be nice - especially in the morning - they shouldn't bother her. Her vicious ways unleashed by the morning was an awful idea.

- Can't someone feel nauseous by the morning without being on hangover? - Rising up to her feet, Maryse made her way out of the bathroom. She didn't leave it fast enough because ended up listening to Natalya's answer.

- Pregnant women can and you aren't one of those.

For some unnamed reason those words affected the French-Canadian more than they were expected to. Finishing her outfit for the day - high heels weren't an option -, Maryse tried to persuade Nattie's words to leave her alone, but it revealed to be an impossible task.

Why would she consider being pregnant? She didn't desire to be a mother - a baby wasn't part of her plans. And she definitely didn't have any of the symptoms which indicate that condition. Or did she?

Since returning to WWE's chaotic schedule she had felt more tired than usual. One month sleeping until late and not worrying about catching flights would do it to any other person, right? Not a pregnancy. Also, it was the first time ever that she felt nauseous when woke up. If every woman who felt sick in the morning was pregnant, then the World would have a constant baby boom.

No, she couldn't be pregnant. It was an unbelievable hypothesis and Natalya was just mocking her.

A relieved smiled flourished on Maryse's lips. Unfortunately for the woman it vanished faster than appeared. She had forgotten a small detail in her equation: she was late! And she never was late.

Without warning, the WWE Diva wrapped her fingers around Natalya's wrist and dragged her out of the bathroom. The Canadian wasn't able neither to protest nor to query what was going on. There was a place where Maryse had to go and she wouldn't go alone.

**xx-XX-xx-XX-xx**

Maryse stared at the scaring pink line. She was pregnant. How did this happen? She couldn't be pregnant. The stupid doctor and the stupid pregnancy test were wrong. She should have asked for a second opinion. Doctors were always committing mistakes and her pregnancy was one of those daily mistakes.

- We need to talk about this. - No answer echoed through the car. Not only was the platinum blonde still in shock as she didn't wish to talk about it with Natalya, or anyone else if it mattered. - Staring at the test won't make the result change. You are six weeks pregnant.

Why did Natalya constantly need to remember her that she was carrying a child? Maryse hadn't been convinced it was real - she was certain would wake up from this nightmare in no time -, but Natalya was doing a good job at it.

- I can't believe you slept with Mike after what he did to you. - Mike's name brought Maryse back from her trance. - He turned out being an asshole - as much as you don't want to admit it - and yet you had sex with him. I don't like him, but before you make any decision about the baby's future you have to talk with Mike first.

- Mike? - The French-Canadian was still processing the news of an unwanted pregnancy and Natalya wanted to tell it to Mike. Why would she tell Mike about a baby who wasn't his? She wasn't far enough for the baby belong to her ex-boyfriend. Ted was the father.

It took Maryse some minutes to understand the reason Natalya wanted her to speak with Mike about the pregnancy. No one knew she had sex with Ted six weeks ago, when the baby was conceived. As far as everyone knew and was concerned the last person with whom she had been was Mike. At the end of the day, her ex-boyfriend was her baby's father and not the southerner with whom she had only been once.

Her manicured fingers placed the pregnancy test on her lap and then tucked a string of hair behind her ear. She had always been so careful. Three years with Mike and she never had a pregnancy scare. One night with Ted and she became an expecting mother.

This pregnancy was her fault. After her break-up with Mike, taking the birth-control pills had been the last of her concerns. How could she have been so irresponsible? It was a fact that she wasn't expecting to have sex any time soon after the end of relationship, but even so? Why didn't she remember it before making Ted fall for her charm?

Maryse inhaled a deep and long breath. Her hazel eyes were closed to the unfair World. Getting pregnant hadn't been one of the consequences of her adventure with Ted that she didn't predict. How would she tell him about the baby? Their relationship has been so discomfiting since the "incident". She couldn't show up at his door and to reveal he was going to be a daddy.

The situation wasn't looking good for Maryse. The unwanted pregnancy would give Mike reason about her no-existent infidelity and they would never get back together - after all that went by, it was surprising how she still hoped one day they would become a couple again.

Did she ruin her life because of a silly revenge? A silly revenge that she never went through with it because she decided to keep her actions a secret.

A grin was drawn by the Montreal native's lips. Her life would be upside down unless she used the baby for her advantage. The idea was appalling, but so ideal. No one knew about Ted and her and no one would ever know about it. As far as she was concerned for now on Mike was her baby's father and not Ted.

Deep inside Maryse felt her lie was ghastly. It was wrong to hide from Ted that he was the father and to tell it was from Mike. The French-Canadian woman pulled out the slightly guilt from her system.

- Why are you smiling? - Natalya asked suspicious. The beam didn't go unnoticed and it was very distrusting.

She had seen Maryse's expression when it was confirmed by the doctor - and by the pregnancy test before - that she was having a baby. Knowing the Montreal native for so many years, the blonde didn't believe that out of nowhere the baby had been accepted.

As the first question, this one was overlooked too. Maryse was thinking about how to bring Mike back to her life without sounding desperate - she still had some pride - and her future.

The baby would affect her life and a lot would have to change. She would have less free time for herself, which wasn't an enjoyable idea. Well, unless she paid a nanny to take care and to raise the baby instead of her. She never wished to be a mother and she would never be a good one; the baby would be in better hands if a nanny - or various nannies - took care of him, or her, twenty-four hours per day. It would be for the best of both of them.

The baby inside her had transformed from a veto into a blessing in mere seconds. This baby would bring her back something that always belonged to her: Mike.

Maryse picked up Natalya's cell phone and dialed a number. The Canadian took the eyes from the road and raised her plucked eyebrow in confusion. The French-Canadian was planning something and by her features it wasn't anything good. If she could only know what her friend was up to.

- I'm going to call Brie and Nikki and to tell them news. They are going to be excited about me being a future mommy and you a future godmother.

- Do you want everyone to know that you are pregnant before Mike? - They were friends, but there was no necessity to hide the fact the twins would do it. They couldn't keep their mouths shut even if their life depended on it.

- I want Mike to know I'm pregnant by someone else and to come crawling back to me. - How thorny was to understand her plans? Natalya used to be smarter. - If I don't tell him about the pregnancy in first hand, it means I don't want him to be part of my baby's life. I don't need him to be a father.

- And how do you know he wants to make part of yours baby's life?

- For some odd reason, once he brought up a conversation about having kids. He wanted them and I didn't. Mike won't let this baby - the vicious woman placed her free hand on top of her flat belly - to grow up without a father.

That same night opening up the door of her bedroom, Maryse fought the grin that wanted to be etched across her face. Mike was standing outside with puppy eyes. She had him.

_- Please, forgive me._

Her foolish idea would work out and no one, but she, would be conscious of the truth about the human being growing inside her. No one would ever unveil her secret.

Unfortunately, Maryse forgot a loose string and it would be too late when she remembered it. Truth always found out a way to come to surface.


	4. One Step Closer

**A/N:** Thank you **Cena's baby doll**, ** Glamagirl**, ** Nadia26** and **xCelticPrincess** for the reviews. They meant - and still meaning - a lot to me. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter. I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four -<em> One Step Closer

Happiness! Maryse couldn't be happier than she was at the present moment. The unwanted pregnancy turned out a delightful blessing and each day it spent she didn't regret her actions not even for a second. The unborn baby brought Mike back to her life and she would still be a WWE employee without actually have to step up into the ring - or outside, if it matters. It would be a relaxing year without worrying about an erratic travelling schedule.

The news about the pregnancy travelled fast through the Raw locker-room and soon Maryse found herself listening to "Congratulations" and dealing with more female coworkers than she wished to. The Montreal native was pregnant, but she was still Maryse and the baby didn't change her nature of being - she wouldn't turn out nice to people she disliked.

As much as Maryse enjoyed the fact that the pregnancy was a known fact - Mike couldn't leave her or people would judge him harshly -, she couldn't stop herself from feeling worried with the speed the news spread because of Ted DiBiase who was the biological father.

Deep in her heart, in the most hidden place, the platinum blonde was afraid that the real paternity could be discovered by Mike or anyone else. She didn't expect Ted to realize their only night together generated a child, but she had to be careful. It would all be so much easier if she was able to convince herself that Mike was the father and to overlook the reality.

The five-inch Louboutins heels were hurting the pregnant Diva's feet and she was starting feeling a tiny pain in her back. Nonetheless, Maryse refused to take off the shoes not only because they were Christian Louboutins and she wanted to rub in Nattie's face her newest shoes purchase, but she was also backstage waiting for Mike. With his arrival she would finally return to a comfortable bed and her sore feet and back would finally have some rest.

The platinum blonde wasn't an active member of the roster, but it didn't mean she couldn't accompany her boyfriend who strangely enough didn't ask her even once if the baby she was carrying in her womb was his.

After accusing her many times of being an unfaithful girlfriend, Maryse thought he would query her about it. However, he didn't interrogate her about it not even once. He asked for forgiveness - the platinum blonde offered him it in a blink of an eye. Also, Mike promised to be a great father and then he begged her to give their relationship a second chance because he didn't wish the baby to be raised by separated parents. As odd as Maryse found his behavior, she would never bring up the theme. After all, her absurd plan was working very well and she was far from whishing it to fail.

The Montreal native was approached by two women that belonged to the WWE crew. They probably did her hair or make-up for a photo-shoot she couldn't remember. Maryse didn't worry too much about it. Since when did she have to pay attention to the staff?

Gladly, the Montreal native wouldn't have to deal with the women - or any other annoying coworker or member of the WWE crew - for long. Natalya paced out of the women's locker-room and as soon as she caught a glimpse of the pregnant woman the third-generation Diva walked in her direction.

- I'm already three months far.

Listening to the French-Canadian's words, Natalya raised her plucked eyebrow. Slowly, she turned her head to have a better look of the platinum blonde.

Three months pregnant? Or one of the two didn't know how to count - Maryse clearly was the one who had Math problems - or something wrong and suspicious was going on. Knowing the French-Canadian as she did, Natalya was willing to go with the second option.

- Excuse us for a second. - With a lovable smiling, the blonde Diva ended the circumstantial exchange of words. Pulling Maryse aside, the Canadian walked to a private place to have an undesirable exchange of words.

A couple of days ago, Natalya listened to some Divas commenting how far her friend was and everyone said three months. She first though people didn't understand right how far Maryse really was and it was probably because of the tricky accent, but now that she had heard it with her own ears she had to know what the Montreal native was up to.

To her dismay, Maryse and Mike were back together. After how badly the former WWE champion treated her friend, Natalya wouldn't become fond of him. To make the situation worse, they were expecting a baby that was conceived though they were officially separated back then. Until Maryse announced the unpredicted pregnancy the Cleveland native was sleeping around - each night a different woman would fall for his charm.

Perhaps the platinum blonde didn't want to be known she allowed Mike to have his away with her after they broke up and chose to lie to protect herself. She didn't desire to deal with her closest friends asking her how she allowed it to happen. After discovering about Rosa and Mike's "indiscretion", the Montreal native shouldn't have let him to get near her; to knock her up. Possibly it was Maryse's pride that made her act as she did. However, her pride didn't lose an opportunity to bring the ex-boyfriend back to her life.

Maryse rolled her eyes when Natalya finally let her go. She didn't want to speak with the annoying women about the baby - no one asked about her; it was all about the unborn child! -, but she didn't wish to be dragged to some dark corner when her feet were screaming of pain.

Before the pregnant woman could protest, the Hart Dudgeon Diva spoke. A stern expression embellished her features.

- Three months? When we went to the doctor you were six weeks far which means that right now you are nine weeks.

For a moment, the French-Canadian didn't know what to say - it wasn't an easy chore to leave Maryse wordless. She had forgotten that Natalya had knowledge of how far she was. Also, she was aware that the blonde thought she and Mike had sex while the break up and it would never cross her mind that she had unprotected sex with Ted DiBiase.

- You heard it all wrong. The doctor told me I was nine weeks pregnant back then. You must have done confusion. - A nauseous sensation seized the younger woman. Morning sickness at night wasn't normal. Or was it? She was so oblivious.

Natalya should have stayed on the other side of the door during the appointment where the pregnancy was confirmed. However, Maryse was so shocked and terrified with the possibility of being a mother that she would never be able to do it alone. The Canadian even had to shove her into the medical office because her feet refused to move.

- No, I didn't. I listened to the doctor perfectly right as you. - Folding the arms over the chest, she gazed at the other woman. Behind the hazel eyes she understood Maryse wasn't being truthful. - You are hiding something, aren't you? Why are you lying about the pregnancy?

- I'm not hiding anything and I would never lie about the baby. What kind of person do you think I'm?

A voice in her mind didn't take any time to present a response: she was the kind of person that is using an innocent baby to maintain a man at her side - a man that wasn't the father.

- It's not my fault if you made confusion or if you have hearing problems. - Due being under pressure and her stomach twisting, it wasn't easy for her to make up a believable lie. - No matter what you say, I'm three months pregnant.

The conversation wouldn't lead them anywhere. Maryse would never admit she was lying and Natalya wouldn't exclaim that the platinum blonde was right when she was one hundred percent that it wasn't the truth.

- Why do you want everyone to think you are three months far? - Lies were always unfolded. Maryse was digging her own gave for an unknown motive. - What are you and Mike going to say when the baby is born weeks after it is supposed to? I think you were an idiot when you slept with Mike, but no one has the right to judge your silliness.

- I'm a pregnant woman and you shouldn't stress me out. If something happens with the baby it will be your fault. - Emotional blackmail was her last weapon. One more time she was using the unborn child to her benefit.

Hopefully Natalya would shut her mouth because if the truth was discovered Mike would realize the baby wasn't his. The child was conceived during their break-up and while Nattie thought something went through between them, the man in question knew it didn't happen. He would figure out she had been with another man. And after the scandal - Mike surely wouldn't shut up until everyone knew about it and was calling her "whore" - Ted would discern the baby was his.

- _Did you tell me the truth? _- Natalya queried_, _feeling more than sure that Maryse had a dirty little secret. _-_ If I wasn't with you when you went to see the doctor and took the pregnancy test I would say you are making this up.

Turning her heels around, Maryse walked away. This baby was her ticket to get Mike back, but she would rather be making this all up. She wasn't mother material and this baby turned out a blessing to her love life was far from being wanted.

Lost in her troubled thoughts, Maryse bumped straight into someone. When her eyes connected with the person, she thought someone up there hated her. Since she discovered about the pregnancy it was the first time she was facing Ted.

- What is the hurry?

If the nauseous wasn't provoked by her emotional condition, her body would have already thrown up. First Natalya confronted her with the truth and queried her motives. Now, Ted appeared out of nowhere and they were face to face. He was the cherry on top of the cake.

The French-Canadian gave a few steps behind to keep distance between them.

- I have someone waiting for me. - The words simply slipped out from her mouth. They flowed extremely fast giving a hint of her anxiety. Dealing with Ted was her last wish at the moment. She wanted to retreat to her hotel suit and to call off the day.

- Congratulations, by the way - the southerner spoke before Maryse walked away.

As most people, Ted heard about the pregnancy and that Mike was the father. It seemed he and the blonde were together once again. Ted didn't understand how Maryse gave Mike a second chance after the unpleasant manner he treated her.

The third generation superstar couldn't say that it didn't cross his mind the thought of the baby being his. However, she was too far to be his. Their fugacious encounter happened two months ago. Also, if the baby was his, Maryse wouldn't be telling everyone he - or she - belonged to Mike. She was far from being one of the nicest people walking on the World; however, she wouldn't lie about an unborn child's paternity.

- You and Mike are very lucky.

Listening to those words, Maryse concluded Ted wouldn't back-down if she had appeared at his door telling about the baby. It was pathetic realization. She wasn't in high spirits over the fact she had to give birth and raise a baby. No way would Ted feel differently if he encountered himself in the same situation as she.

- Thank you. - She had no reason to be nervous. Ted didn't know the baby was his and he didn't have a way to know. Of course, if Natalya told everyone that she lied about being three months pregnant Mike and Ted would put two and two together and then figure out the truth.

- I understand the reason you have been avoiding me. You don't have to worry because I won't tell about…

- I haven't been avoiding you. - Maryse cut him off. If she hadn't done it he would have stated their one night stand and she didn't wish to remember it. Also, if they talked about it someone nosy could hear. - I just have been very busy.

Busy for two straight months wasn't a lie easy to believe. It was pretty much a confession that she had been avoiding him. Thanks to her advances she transformed her friendship with Ted into something awkward and the discomfort only enhanced due to the pregnancy. Facing him alone for the time being was out of question.

Steps started getting near. Someone was walking to their way. Taking a glance over her shoulder, the platinum blonde saw it was Mike that was approaching from her and Ted.

Maryse swallowed hard and her heart started beating faster - it was like the heart wanted to jump out from her chest. The stress clearly wasn't good for the baby and for the last half hour she had been under it to keep her secret hidden.

Mike's eyes swerved from Maryse to Ted. Was he suspicious? Would he start with the accusations?

- Congratulations - Ted said, breaking the awkward silence. He extended Mike his hand.

The other wrestler took the southerner's hand and then they shaked hands. It could be an appealing moment if the wrong baby's father wasn't the man being congratulated. It was a moment where the always confident Maryse Ouellet simply wanted to fall into a dark hole.

That day had just turned out one of the worst days in her life - if she knew what the future had ahead for her, the Montreal native wouldn't have thought it.

- Thank you, we are very happy. - Mike wrapped his arms around the platinum blonde's shoulder. The gesture seemed a little too possessive. The French-Canadian could be blind in love, but she wasn't anyone's property.

Every inch of her body was feeling the awkwardness, but Maryse did her best to keep the forged smile on her face. This scene was just too peculiar and frightening. The platinum blonde was near stating that she was feeling nauseous to separate Mike from Ted and to save her own skin.

Would it all have been in vain? Mike had just seen her speaking with Ted and right now he was speaking with him too. And Mike wasn't even fond of Ted! She didn't know the reason, but the older man always condemned their friendship - and it wasn't only for thinking she was cheating on him with Ted.

Inhaling a deep and relaxing breath, Maryse fought with the urge to freak out. If Mike started with his accusations once again, the truth would probably come to the surface. If one doubt was raised, her lies could be discovered; Ted could figure out he was the father.

Mike was on cloud nine every time he spoke about the baby she was expecting. It didn't seem he would bring up baby's paternity any time soon. Or she was a very suspicious woman or did Mike exaggerate his behavior? It didn't matter as long as Mike though the baby was his.

Slowly shaking her head - a movement unnoticed by the two men -, Maryse removed all the fears from her mind. The pregnancy hormones were affecting her state of mind and she wasn't being reasonable. Natalya knew how far she was, but they were best friends and she would never snitch; also, the Canadian would never realize that another man was her baby's father.

Mike and Ted were looking friendly - the first was being too polite. It was certainly an indication not to worry about the future. She and the baby had nothing to fear.

- We better to get going - Mike proposed and Maryse accepted his offer the faster she could. She wanted to get going since the beginning; since she literally ran into Ted's arms.

Without taking a glance behind, the platinum blonde walked away with Mike, leaving Ted behind. Next time she would wait for her boyfriend at the hotel bedroom to avoid unwanted encounters.


	5. Heartbroken

**A/N:** Thank you to **Cena's baby doll **and **Glamagir**l for the sweet reviews. This short chapter is to keep the story going. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing and Everything<strong>

_Chapter Five -_ Heartbroken

Maryse stared at the ultrasound nonchalantly. Was a baby pictured on it? She wondered how someone perceived an unborn child with small dimensions in that imagine. To her it was a blurry dark picture and it didn't resemble a baby not even for a second.

"It seems everything is okay with your baby" the doctor told her after the ultrasound. How could someone see if the baby was healthy by the weird image? Perhaps, the doctor understood it because of the heartbeat. The heartbeat made the baby so real. More real than the growing belly made him, or her, through the last month and half.

Before finishing the ultrasound, Maryse was asked if she would like to know the baby's gender. The French-Canadian immediately declined it. Mike wanted to know the gender more than she did - didn't he always wanted to know more about the baby than she did? He was supposed to be there with her; however, the Ohio native was nowhere to be seen. He left her alone without warn. If he wanted to know if he would be the proud father of a boy, as he wished so badly, he should have attended the appointment with her.

Maryse's feet dragged her out of the doctor's office, hoping to find her boyfriend outside running late for the ultrasound. Nonetheless, he wasn't in the waiting room. Maybe he was stuck in a traffic jam and at any second he would show up. The Montreal native took a seat on a chair, giving time for her boyfriend to appear.

Why was she giving him an opportunity? She should simply walk away. If he ended up showing up at the clinic and she wasn't around too bad.

For someone who was so excited with the baby, Mike missed the appointment when he clearly told her he would be there. He promised to show up - he promised the catch the first flight to Los Angeles and to drive straight to the medical clinic. At the end there wasn't a sign of him.

Perhaps she should feel happy about Mike missing the ultrasound. He thought she was a lot far than she actually was. Everyone thought it - everyone less Natalya who knew the truth.

After the confrontation with the Canadian, the platinum blonde started avoiding her closest friend. Natalya was suspicious and her belly wouldn't convince her that she was eighteen weeks pregnant. Questions weren't being aroused because not every pregnant woman has a belly of the same size, but Natalya could figure out the truth - after it, how long would last the lie about the baby's paternity? Maryse never thought three weeks could make a difference, but now she was facing the reality.

The French-Canadian inhaled a deep and long breath. Her hazel eyes fathomed the waiting room. Happy mothers and mothers-to-be surrounded her. Why didn't she share the same happiness? Being a mother is one of the best feelings in the World and Maryse didn't understand why.

A baby is a blessing and hers was a curse. Maryse thought she had changed the situation when she convinced everyone that her ex-boyfriend was the father. Nonetheless, she started sensing that was wrong - extremely wrong.

The Diva didn't think twice when decided to use the baby to bring Mike to her life, but each day that passed she found herself questioning her actions. It was too late to reveal the truth - and she didn't wish to do it. Mike was the father and what happened between her and Ted wouldn't come to the surface. The lie was less painful than the truth.

The troubled thoughts - and the happiness everyone felt, but she - made the French-Canadian feel short of air. She needed fresh air; she needed to get out of this place before freaking out. Maryse found herself thinking if something was wrong with the baby.

Rising up from the chair, she strolled out of the clinic in a hurry. When the Montreal native reached the outside, she took off from the purse her cell phone. It was better for Mike to answer the call and to have a good excuse to tell or she would murder him.

- Pick up the stupid phone Mike - Maryse mumbled between her teeth. Her blood was boiling. - _How could you do this to me?_

Only after dialing his number one more time, the pregnant woman had an answer. However, it wasn't the person she was wanted to speak with that answered. A hurtful surprise waited for her.

- Hi, Mike is taking a shower, but he will call later - a woman spoke from the other side of the line. It flabbergasted Maryse to hear other voice than Mike, a female voice to be precise.

Listening to the voice, Maryse left the cell phone falling to the floor. The French-Canadian was far from being dumb - though her recent actions told the otherwise. Tears slowly feel from her eyes, making her feel weak.

Did the woman know who was calling? Did she take time to check the ID before answering? Did she know Mike had a girlfriend? Did she know he would be a father in six months?

The platinum froze; she didn't find the energy or the will to move her body. Mike was cheating on her. Mike was cheating on her with some unknown whore - an unknown whore that had the courage to answer his cell phone.

Maryse felt her heart beating faster each second that spent. Once again he fooled her. Once again he made her cry. Once again he hurt her. Once again he broke her heart.

Mike was still being the jackass that broke up with her - he had never changed and she persuaded herself to believe the otherwise - and accused her of sleeping with other men.

Why didn't she predict it? When he broke up with her, he started having one-night stand followed by one-night stand. He even slept with Rosa Mendes, a person she called friend. Love had never made her dumb until now. Love made her blind.

Many questions attacked her mind. Two of them were repeated more than all the others: would she tell the truth now? Would she permit Mike be the baby's father? Would she give him another chance after hurting her over and over again?

- Are you feeling okay? - A nurse from the clinic touched the platinum blonde's shoulder after pronouncing the words.

A pale Maryse twisted her body to face the woman behind her. Before she said a word, the Montreal native found herself falling into the darkness.

**xx-XX-xx-XX-xx**

The platinum blonde opened her eyelids for a brief moment. Where was she? The light from the lamps on the ceiling was overshadowing her vision. Quickly, she shut her eyes again and welcomed a pleasant darkness.

For a brief second, the pregnant woman felt someone touching her hand. A strong and desperate touch; a gentle and amorous touch. All those emotions in a single gesture. She felt an urge to open her eyes to see who held her hand. Nevertheless, the darkness felt so much better than the light that moment.

- Maryse, you must stay awake. - Someone spoke to her. Someone she knew was giving her orders. Why did she have to stay awake? Why was someone ordering her to stay awake? Everyone knew she didn't take orders from anyone. She wouldn't stay awake because someone told her to.

The terrifying darkness was a blessing. She had never felt so light. It was like she wasn't attached to her body anymore. The worries from the past months were nothing. She couldn't find the reason she felt so concerned before. The piercing pain vanished from a moment to another

Piercing pain? She didn't remember feeling any pain - not even the emotional pain she brought to herself with the lies she told. Visibly, the blurred memories didn't reveal the truth. The reality and the imagination were tangled. The pain, the tears and the blood were part of a nightmare.

- You must wait outside. - She didn't recognize that voice. It was unfamiliar otherwise the first voice she listened to just brief seconds ago. If she could only remember who was… How did she forget someone who cared so much about her?

A grumble reached her, but the voice was so far away. Whoever that person was, he or she didn't want to let her go. He or she wanted to stay at her side. The concern for her well-being was obvious and she couldn't comprehend the reason. The Montreal native was feeling peaceful.

The slam of a door echoed through the room. Maryse tried to nag at the unpleasant sound and unexpectedly discovered that she couldn't speak. The words her lips formed were silent. No one could hear her.

For the first time, she felt afraid of the darkness. Nonetheless, it wasn't enough to convince her to welcome the light. Nothing was scarier than the real Word. Because of a reason she didn't perceive, Maryse felt terrified when thought about returning to the reality. Something daunting was waiting for her.

- We are losing her. - Who were they losing? Why was everyone acting so weird? The nonsense words were making her confuse. The set of voices surrounding Maryse were irritating her. Why didn't they let her sleep?

All those questions flew out her mind when suddenly the French-Canadian remembered the life inside her; a life she wanted to save. She didn't question herself why she wanted to save her baby. As far as she knew it was everything okay with both of them.

Maryse tried to reach her belly, but her hands refused to move. She tried once again; however, her hands didn't obey her order. She felt so desperate for not reaching her belly; the baby that was her sunshine throughout the last months. Everyone left her, but not her baby. She wouldn't leave her child.

A tear slipped from her eyes. She needed the baby. She would never forgive herself if something bad happened with him. As hard as it was to accept the pregnancy, she loved the baby and would give her life for his in a blink of an eye.

Her body's energy had been drained. Without vitality to stay awake, Maryse left the relaxed sleep to take over her. Soon everything would be finished. It would all be over.

The last sound she listened to was a strange beep that silenced everything - and everyone - around her.


	6. Confessing Sins

****A/N:** **Thank you to **Cena's baby doll** and** Glamagirl** for the nice reviews. THANK YOU! Also, the end of the last chapter is in the "present" - if it makes any sense. This chapter is longer than the previous one and I have a love-hate relationship with it. Hopefully, you will enjoy it. I'm sorry for the spelling ad grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing and Everything<strong>

_Chapter Six -_ Confessing Sins

- How are you feeling? - Natalya asked, handing a cup of lemon tea to Maryse, who accepted it. The Canadian sat on the couch near the pregnant woman.

The platinum blonde drank a sip of the hot drink. Her usual tanned skin was pale. The last two days had been stressful for both mommy and baby. The perfect World Maryse had drawn with lies wasn't ideal anymore.

When the nurse showed up outside to check on her, Maryse felt dizzy - everything was spinning. Next thing she remembered, someone had brought her back to the clinic and the doctor was checking her and the baby's wealth. Gladly there was nothing wrong with the baby. The mother felt relieved; however, the preoccupation hadn't vanished. If something bad had happened with the child, Mike was a dead man.

Maryse took another sip. It was scary to comprehend how her feelings changed so drastically. Back then it was the first time she realized how much she cared about her child. Perhaps she had a motherly instinct insider her body - deep down inside her heart.

After a day under observation, she was let go from the medical clinic with the condition of spending the next days on bed resting. As she had been told the previous day, someone had to come to pick her up at the clinical.

As her family was in Montreal - too far away from Los Angeles - and Mike was the last person she wished to meet, after the first hour of observation Maryse called to the only person she could: Natalya. It was odd not to call to the father - specially after assuring there was one and he was with her-, but the guy who thought that was the daddy was a cheating jerk. And the true daddy had no idea that he was the father. It was better to call to the godmother than to any of the daddies.

In less than twenty-four hours the third-generation Diva was standing outside the clinic to take her home. Natalya was the best friend she could have and the platinum blonde had never appreciated their friendship more than she did now.

- How do you think I'm feeling? - The bitterness and hate flowed in Maryse's words. Mike accused her of cheating on him when they broke up months ago and he was the one cheating on her while she was pregnant. - Do you believe he had the courage to blame me for it? He blamed me for sleeping with another woman.

When she and Natalya arrived at the house she and Mike shared there wasn't a sign of the man. During a cell phone call the Ohio native told Maryse that she was the responsible for his cheating ways. Her patience came to an end and she ended up hanging the phone on him.

Her fault? Last time she checked they were still sleeping in the same room and she was so blind in love that didn't see the person he truly was. How did he dare to say it? If he had been at her side, her fingers would have strangled him.

Mike was playing with the fire and who plays with the fire gets burn - the same could be said about Maryse and the game she has been playing.

- Mike is an asshole and he doesn't deserve you. He never did. - Those words weren't lies. Natalya always felt that away. - You can't give him another chance, not even because of the baby.

Being a single mother scared Maryse. When she discovered the pregnancy, the platinum blonde planned to hire as many nannies as possible to take care and raise the baby for her. Even after having the "father" at her side, the plan remained.

Mike had showed more excitement with the child than she did. And the child was not even his! She didn't want to be a mother; she never wanted to be a mother. How could she raise a kid when she had conflicting feelings about it? She did find herself worried about the baby and felt a mother's instinct the previous day. Nonetheless, one moment wasn't enough to erase all her previous doubts and fears. Or was it?

- I don't think I can raise the baby alone. I'm going to be awful mother.

- Maryse, you aren't going to raise the baby alone. I'm here to help take care of him. - Natalya's eyes swerved from Maryse's dark expression to her growing belly. - Weren't you going to find the gender in your last appointment?

- I may have forgotten to ask. - It was a slightly lie, but Natalya didn't have to know about it. Because of her revenge quest, she didn't care about finding her baby's gender.

She must confess that regretted it now. After the latest events, a shopping trip would make wonders to her mood - particularly if she used Mike's credit card to pay for the baby's pink or blue outfits.

A strong knock on the door interrupted the conversation. They hadn't realized someone - surely Mike - had tried to open the locked door with the key seconds before. As Maryse's key was in the door-lock, the Ohio native was locked outside. Unless the Canadians unlocked the door, he would stay there without a way to get into.

The two women exchanged a glance between them. It could only be one person - a person that Maryse didn't want to face after finding the truth. Concerned with the mother's and baby's condition, Natalya rose up from the couch and walked to the door. She intended to compel the wrestler to leave before more damages were done.

Mike was surprised when the door wasn't opened by the blonde he expected. The feelings Natalya nourished by him were of his knowledge - she never hide them. Passing by the third-generation Diva was going to be a disagreeable task.

- What are you doing here? - Natalya folded her arms. Her eyes were sending daggers in his direction.

- Last time I checked this is my house, so I should be asking you what you are doing here. - The former WWE champion tried to step into the house, but Natalya blocked the passage. He wouldn't get near the pregnant woman. - Let me in. I want to speak with Maryse.

- She doesn't want to see you neither she wants to speak with you.

His fingers ran through the short-hair. He was losing his patience with the Canadian Diva. She had nothing to do with his relationship with the mother of his child. The two women were friends, but at the end of the day Natalya didn't have the right to get in the middle of their relationship.

- I have to speak with her. We have a misunderstanding and it needs to be solved. Get out Natalya.

- You call it a misunderstanding when your female friend answers your cell phone while you are taking a shower? Maryse knows you are a cheating bastard. You aren't going to fool her with your lies.

Natalya slammed the door on his face, without giving Mike a chance to defend himself from the accusation. A few seconds after, he was knocking at the door to the blonde's dismay. Why couldn't he just leave?

Sauntering back to the living room, Maryse was now on her feet walking back and forth. The anxiety wasn't good for the baby. The French-Canadian had to calm down and Mike's presence only stressed her out even more.

- I don't want Mike to get closer of my baby. I don't want him to get near my baby never. - It was the first time Maryse used "my" when she spoke about the child. She had never referred to him as her own.

- He's the father and no matter what he did to you he has the right to spend time with the baby. You know that I don't like him - I never did - but your child has the right to know his father.

- Mike isn't the father. - The truth slipped out from her lips before Maryse could stop it. If she knew hormones would make her act so emotional - and that Mike would cheat on her - she wouldn't have made up such lie.

- You are saying that because you are angry.

The platinum blonde covered the face with her hands. She confessed her lies and yet Natalya didn't believe her. She probably thought Maryse was just a scorned woman. However, following her suspicions, Natalya should have been able to discern the true.

The truth would break Mike's heart as he broke hers when she discovered he was cheating on her. He hurt her badly and it was her turn to teach him a lesson - to hurt him as much as he hurt her. Nonetheless, the truth would destroy her life.

She would turn into a lying bitch that got knocked up by some random guy to get Mike back. Well, not by a random guy because when the truth came out, Ted was going figure out that the only time they had been together was "fruitful". Still it didn't signify the southerner would take the responsibilities because at the end of the day, she lied and, as most people, he would be furious at her.

The vengeance ideas that her mind conceived would only bring problems to her side. The truth was going to be her ruin, but after the latest events Mike was the last person in the World that she wished near her baby

- Why don't you take some rest? Mike will quit knocking at the door and he will leave you alone. - The suggestion wasn't heard. Deep tangled in her thoughts, Nattie's words were nothing more than hums.

Staying in a house wasn't good for Maryse. Too much Mike surrounded her and the house belonged more to him than it belonged to her - they didn't buy it together; she had moved with him after months of dating. The platinum blonde had another plan and Natalya positively wasn't going to be fond of it.

- I'm going to pack. - The Canadian furrowed her brows. - I'm going to spend a few days with you, Tyson and that furry thing that you call Gismo. I can't stay in this house anymore.

Astounded by the announcement - Maryse living with her in Florida - the Canadian only found words to defend her beloved pet.

- That thing I call Gismo is my cat.

**xx-XX-xx-XX-xx**

After telling her goodbyes, Maryse waited for Natalya to meet her. The latest events convinced the platinum blonde not to travel with the roster anymore.

From now on she was going to stay at Natalya's house - even if it meant she had to take care of Gismo - and there wouldn't be needed to deal with Mike, who was still trying to speak with her. Stressful situations weren't advantageous because of her condition.

The blonde in question didn't take long to meet the pregnant woman. A grin was etched across Natalya's face. Maryse didn't feel fond of it not even a little bit.

- While you went to speak with the girls and to tell them goodbye, I had an interesting talk with your baby's father.

The French-Canadian sent a foul glance in Natalya's direction. It may have taken a couple of hours to the former Divas Champion to comprehend her words, but when she did it, she only shut up after finding who the daddy was.

Instead of sleeping throughout the entire flight as her body pleaded, Maryse spent it explaining how Ted ended up being her daddy's father - of course, she skipped the basic; Natalya was very aware of how a child was conceived.

- After asking him about what happened between you two, I asked why he was crushing on such a selfish human being.

Crushing on such a selfish human being? That selfish person was definitely her. Maryse raised her eyebrow, a sign of confusion. The puzzled expression gave away that the platinum blonde wasn't aware of what the other woman was talking about.

Due to their storyline together, she and Ted spent more time together than it was usual. However, she didn't understand the southerner could have feelings for her. How didn't she see it?

- Are you serious? - Natalya chuckled, irritating Maryse a bit more than she already was feeling. - Haven't you noticed it? Usually you aren't so clueless. I mean, you play with guys as Gismo plays with flies. I thought you knew and that was the reason you threw yourself at him.

Of course she didn't know. If she had knowledge before, no way would she have slept with Ted. Or would she? Back then she only craved to hurt Mike. Nothing else mattered. To squash someone's feelings through her revenge quest wasn't important.

A sudden feeling of blameworthy infiltrated her body.

- I'm going to wait for you and Tyson on the car.

Quickly, Maryse forced her feet to take her to the rented vehicle. Why didn't she see it? They had known each other for years. They had been friends for years. Although she by no means noticed Ted may see her under a different light.

She started feeling sick. Every single day that spent, she perceived that the lies she told without thinking twice were closer of turning against her. The selfish human being she was had been playing with an innocent unborn child and the disagreeable outcome approached.

- Maryse! - The voice froze her body for brief seconds. Those second were enough for the person she most hated in the world to catch her. She tried to walk away, but Mike wrapped his hand around her left arm. His desire was to speak with her and no way would he take "no" as an answer.

The platinum blonde tried to shove him away. His touch made her nauseous - more nauseous than she already was feeling because of her behavior. Unfortunately he was stronger than she was. Her hazel eyes sent a filthy gaze in his direction.

- If you don't let me go, I'm going to scream.

- You aren't going anywhere before we speak. - One more time, she tried to push him away. He was the last person in the World with whom she wished to speak. Mike hurt her badly and in her quest to hurt him back she could pronounce the mistaken words. - Maryse, calm down. It isn't good for our baby.

- It isn't your baby. This baby isn't yours. - Out of desperation the words slipped from her lips. Those were the kind of words she feared to say.

To bring him back to her, she told the baby was his; he was going to be a father. Now that she wanted him to leave her alone, to stay away from her and the baby, Maryse revealed the truth. The irony of the situation…

A shiver ran down her spine. This wasn't how she intended to reveal the truth.

_- We both know the baby is mine!_ - Mike exclaimed.

If he only knew how wrong he was…

No, he didn't know anything. He never knew anything at all. He simply believed her words and convinced himself that he was the daddy. Excited as he was to be a father, he didn't query her not even once about the baby's paternity. She had knowledge of the truth - and now Natalya too.

- No, it isn't yours. I would have a child with a person as despicable as you. Get your hands out of me.

The platinum blonde had confessed the truth; however, Mike wasn't willing to believe her. It wasn't a shock his denial. He thought Maryse was lying because of the latest events. She was too proud and vicious. His actions wouldn't be forgotten and she wanted to inflict him pain.

- Leave her alone, Mike.

Why did destiny hate her so much? This confrontation just couldn't be happening. Now not! From everyone that could have showed up, why did it have to be Ted DiBiase? Hadn't Natalya just spoken with him in the backstage area?

- You have nothing do with this. Get out DiBiase.

Owing to the other wrestler's presence, the Ohio native let go Maryse's arm. She took the opportunity to step away from her ex-boyfriend. However, he didn't seem to wish her to break from his side.

Before Mike touched the French-Canadian once again, Ted put himself in the middle of the two. The tiff between the former couple wasn't going further with the southerner in the middle.

- Calm down Mike, before you do something you'll regret later. - The rage inside the older man's body could lead him to hurt the pregnant woman.

The son of the Million Dollar Man listened to Maryse's voice while he was waiting for Cody to show up near their car. He listened to word by word and the tone revealed she wished Mike to leave her alone.

Also, the tricky accent revealed one more little thing that Ted was willing to believe that it wasn't truth. The only reason the Montreal born exclaimed Mike wasn't the father was because she is furious at him because he cheated on her - Natalya revealed him it when they met backstage. Of course if it wasn't a lie, he felt the need to make Maryse one or two questions.

- What do you have to win with being here? Leave us alone. - Mike swerved his eyes from Maryse to Ted and then looked back at the Montreal native, who unintentionally gave away the answer.

Perhaps he had already won something. It was a shot in the dark, but the hypothesis was viable. The platinum blonde denied in the past, however, deep inside, Mike still believe that she had cheated on him.

When his light eyes connected with the pregnant woman's hazel ones, she turned her face. The gesture confirmed his suspicious.

- Are you serious? You truly are a cheating bitch. - Not only she cheated on him, but she indisputably was knocked up by Ted.

The pregnancy caught him off guard. Maryse was always cautious because she found a baby her ruin - the life she knew and adored would come to an end. Nonetheless, he stepped up and accepted his responsibilities - the responsibilities that didn't belong to him, as he saw now.

- You broke up with me. - She didn't have to give him no elucidation. In a matter of fact she didn't own him explanations about with whom she slept when they were apart.

And now that she thought better it was all Mike's fault. If he had the right to blame her for his cheating ways, she had the same right - especially when the only reason she had sex with Ted was because she found out about Rosa and her mind only wanted revenge.

- You fooled me Maryse, but I can guarantee you that you won't have the last laugh. - To the surprise of the future parents, Mike twisted his body and walked away.

A bittersweet sensation took over her body. He knew the truth and yet he simple walked away. His last words sounded like a threat and he didn't pronounce them lightly - in a close future Maryse learned how serious he was about it.

- What was he talking about? - Ted queried after the other wrestler vanished in the dark.

He understood that Mike perceived that he and Maryse shared a night of lust - surprisingly he didn't try to punch him. Nonetheless, there was something more he comprehended. A voice inside Ted's mind whispered he had knowledge of the realization, but he wished to hear it from the platinum blonde's lips.

Mike knew the truth and he definitely wasn't going to keep it for himself - or at least she thought he wouldn't at that time. What was the point of hiding it from Ted? It was better for him to learn it from her than from another person - or dirty sheets.

Feeling her world crumbling down, Maryse prepared herself to confess her sins.


	7. Unexpected

**A/N:** Thank you **Cena's baby doll** and **Glamagirl** for the reviews. I know I haven't updated this story since May, so I'm really sorry. My writing mojo has vanished and now it's slowly returning. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. If the chapter seems rushed, it's because I rushed the end. I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing and Everything<strong>

_Chapter Seven -_ Unexpected

- He doesn't speak with me.

- I wonder why Ted doesn't speak with you. I mean, you only convinced everyone else -him included- that Mike was your baby's father. - Maryse rolled her eyes as soon as the words slipped from Natalya's tongue. - Maybe he doesn't speak with you because you hid from him that he was going to be a daddy to bring back an asshole to your life. But as it wasn't a big deal, it must be another reason that we just can't figure out. It's so difficult to understand how a guy's mind works, don't you think?

- You are mocking me. - Soon enough Natalya would need to learn that pregnant Maryse could be a lot meaner and bitchier than non-pregnant Maryse.

- Of course I'm not mocking you. I'm just being a very supportive friend. - Sarcasm wasn't the best weapon to use at the moment. - Maryse … _you brought this to yourself._

The French-Canadian stood quiet. Her thoughts were dwelling on Natalya's sarcastic words. Irony and sarcasm usually revealed people's honest opinions.

Lately, she had thought a lot about everyone's opinion about her. By now her coworkers already were aware of the lies she told. Mike was irate at her and he certainly wasn't going to keep the truth to himself. Nonetheless, until that moment, she had never felt anxious because of Natalya's judgment.

Unquestionably, the blonde Canadian didn't feel in high spirits when she confessed the truth. She stood at the pregnant woman's side and protected her from Mike, but it didn't signify that Natalya wasn't a bit angry at her. At the end of the day, she was fooled by Maryse as everyone else.

- You forgave me, didn't you? - Maryse queried the other female wrestler out of the blue. The question was unexpected for both women. - You forgave me after I lied to you, right?

Natalya moved her body, showing that the question made her feel uncomfortable. She paused for a brief moment to choose the right words. The platinum blonde had gone through a lot lately - even if some of those troubles had been brought by herself into her life - and her last desire was wound her.

- What you did is done and now nothing can be done to change your actions. I don't agree with your behavior and I think that what you did isn't easy to forgive. You lied to everyone about a baby's paternity. However, you are going through a bad moment and I could never let you go throughout it alone.

The last sentence of the speech wasn't well-received by Maryse.

- I don't need your pity. - Or Natalya's pity friendship. Her behavior wasn't the most proper, she admitted to everyone who wished to listen to it. However, who hadn't done something despicable in the past? No one had the right to judge her; to turn her into a bigger bitch than she actually was.

If Mike hadn't cheated on her, the lie wouldn't have come to the surface and no one would be speaking about the subject behind her back. Natalya wouldn't feel pity for her.

If she had known Mike would cheat on her, she wouldn't have told him that he was the baby's father, but to Ted - of course, it would have been thornier to tell the southerner that their only time together was fortuitous. Back then, she thought Mike was the best for her and she used the baby to win him back. How wrong she was…

Natalya moved her lips to speak, but the conversation didn't go further because the doorbell rang. Lately all their conversations came to an end thanks to the doorbell or a knock at the door.

Rising up to her feet, Natalya strolled to the door to see who was waiting outside. She felt it was better to leave the matter unsolved. Her last desire was to hurt a good friend.

Maryse was left alone, her mind still contemplating Natalya's words. The older blonde was disappointed with her; she was a bit angry because of her lies. The only reason that the third generation Diva stood at her side was because she didn't have anyone - her family was miles way. She didn't need anyone's pity. Not the pity of someone she called "friend".

Perhaps it was time to move out to a hotel bedroom - a five stars hotel room. Or maybe she should go back to Montreal, her homeland. Her mother had been asking her to spend a couple of weeks at home after she told her about the baby on the way. Maybe she should fly to her mother country and spend the next months in the Great White with her family. She could stay there until the baby was born. After the birth of the child, she would figure out her next step - where to live, to return to WWE or not … a few decisions had to be made.

Suddenly, the platinum blonde's thoughts were interrupted by Natalya. The Canadian had returned to the living room and she wasn't alone.

- Maryse, you have a visitor.

The pregnant Diva felt flabbergasted. Who could be there to visit her? And, most important, how did that person find out where she was staying? Maybe it was too predictable with whom she was staying until finding a solution to repair her messy life.

Maryse wasn't expecting to see him. Ted DiBiase hadn't called her - or sent her a cell phone message, in a matter of fact - since the truth came out. It was a huge shock to seeing him standing under the doorframe.

- I'm going to leave you alone.

Only when Natalya walked out of the door to give them privacy, Maryse spoke.

- How did you know that I've been staying here? - the platinum blonde asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. It wasn't a smart question. Natalya and she were very close. Even out of pity, the third-generation Diva would offer her a place to stay. Okay, she had obligated Natalya to accept her presence, she didn't receive any invitation. However, Nattie would never say "no" after all that went through.

- I spoke with Tyson. You and Natalya are so close that I thought he could know where you were. - Tyson didn't take a second to reveal where the pregnant Diva was staying after the end of the relationship with Mike. He explained a couple of times how Maryse was making his life, and Gismo's life, a living hell. There wasn't a moment of peace and quiet at home since the French-Canadian moved in just for a "few days".

If he had called her, she would have given him her location, unless it was to discuss. After the latest events, the pregnant woman was told to rest. She had to remind herself every minute that the stress wasn't good for the baby.

- Can we talk? - Weren't they already talking? The platinum blonde merely nodded.

He took a seat on the couch, near Maryse. It was odd having him so close following all that went through. She looked at her nails not to face Ted. If he was there to argue, she would kick him out before he pronounced a word.

Instead of speaking, Ted handed her an envelope. A serious expression was etched across his face. Whatever was inside the envelope was a harsh matter.

- What is this? - the platinum blonde asked. The piece of paper had her name written on it. However, it had already been opened by another person. - And why is it open?

- I know I shouldn't have read it before you. But after the way Mike spoke when he gave me it, I had to know what he meant.

Very suspicious, the French-Canadian opened the envelope and removed the letter. Soon, she realized that it was a legal document. Slowly, she read word by word of the document to be sure she didn't misunderstand anything.

Maryse's heart started beating faster. This couldn't be happening. This just couldn't be happening! How did he dare? How could he be doing this?

- Mike wants my baby. - He had hired a lawyer and no matter what he had to do, he would win the baby's custody. A tear fell from Maryse's hazel eyes. Mike knew the baby wasn't his, yet he wanted to take him away from her.

She hadn't been the best mother in the World. But she cared about the baby now. She was feeling the child growing up inside her. The two had a connection and her ex-boyfriend wanted to break it.

Not sure of what to do, Ted tried to reach Maryse's hand. He had known her for many years and yet he had never seen her cry.

- Don't touch me - she ordered, stopping his gesture. She was tired of everyone's pity. She didn't need it and they needed to figure it out quickly.

- I won't let it happen. - Gradually her hazel eyes connected with Ted. What could he do to prevent Mike's action? - I'm the father, right?

Maryse bit her tongue not to offer him a poisonous answer. After the lie she spread, the southerner could make the question without having to deal with bitchy Maryse.

Yes, Ted was the father. Maryse had always known it. Since the beginning, she knew the baby's paternity - her Math was still pretty good and she only ended up pregnant after being with Ted. However, she had told everyone that Mike was the baby's father to bring him back to her life - a stupid decision at the end.

Now, it was a lie hard to confess. She didn't know how to do it. And, it seemed Mike wasn't in the mood to reveal the truth as she believed he would do prior to her conversation with Ted. If he wanted to steal her child, he couldn't confess her sins - and perhaps he didn't want to do it because it would mean she had played him. No one liked to be played.

- It will be my word against his word - she mumbled, without feeling the confidence she always did.

- No, it will be our words against his word. - And nowadays the paternity could be proved through medical exams.

What the hell did she bring to herself? Did Mike want to wreck everyone's life? Why did he want a baby that wasn't his?

It was uncomplicated to make a paternity exam to confirm the truth. Nevertheless, the thought of a DNA test scared the pregnant woman. The unborn child was so tiny. Something could happen with the baby during the procedure.

No, she undeniably wasn't going to allow a DNA test while the baby was still in her womb.

Natalya had seen her leaving Ted's bedroom after her break-up with Mike. The blonde Canadian wasn't aware to whom the room belonged and she even thought that the Montreal native had got back with the unfaithful bastard she once called boyfriend.

It was a good option to confirm that the baby was Ted's; to confirm they had a "relationship" or something alike. Even though not only people would call her "bitch", but "slut" too - of course, she and Mike weren't an item anymore, but the break up had happened just a few hours ago. And, for some odd reason, people accepted better Mike making out with another woman than she leaving another man's bedroom.

Maryse closed her eyes. She wasn't a pro in legal matters. If she was accused of being promiscuous, the judge could choose Mike to have the baby's custody instead of her. However, how could the judge choose a man that wasn't even the father?

Her thoughts weren't making sense anymore. The French-Canadian needed to lie down over the matter before figuring out a solution. All she knew was that she didn't want to face a judge and Mike in the court.

- Are you going to stay here? - Ted queried as it seemed he had listened to the platinum blonde's thoughts and changed subject.

- I was thinking on returning to Montreal, my mother has been asking me too. But now that Mike did this, I have to stay here. - That man loved the ruin her plans. His life goal was mess up her emotions, her life. - I'm abusing Natalya's hospitality, so I'm probably going to stay in a hotel until I rent or buy a house.

A hotel? Ted didn't feel very fond of the idea. The next words he said astonished Maryse.

- Until you find a place, you can stay in my house. It's better than staying in a hotel. Riggs isn't dangerous and he won't bother you. - Or at least, he wasn't going to bother her much when he was around. And, with a WWE schedule he wasn't at home very often.

Maryse contemplated the idea. As long as Riggs didn't sleep on her bed as Gizmo did once a while, she didn't have problems with the big dog. Perhaps she wasn't thrilled with the fact of a huge canine following her. But Riggs could be useful if Mike learned about her new location and showed up at the door's house. A big dog with big teeth would certainly scare him. The Ohio native didn't have clue that the dog was friendly.

- Why are you doing this? - Was he a jackass who liked to be played by a woman as she? She wasn't a good person and she used his baby - their baby - to convince her ex to be with her again. Ted should be angry at her, not offering his house for her to stay.

- Because the baby is mine. - Maryse didn't reply. It wasn't because of her, but because of his own blood.

Ted wouldn't allow someone as the Montreal native's ex-boyfriend to raise his own blood, his child.


	8. Tick-Tock

**A/N:** Thank you **Cena's baby doll** and **Glamagirl** for the reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter. I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. Enjoy it! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing And Everything<strong>

_Chapter Eight -_ Tick-Tock

Tick-tock. Tick-tock. The wall clock was enervating him more than he already was feelingby now. The time didn't spend. It appeared the time had frozen. Ted DiBiase had been waiting for hours to receive any kind of news about Maryse's fragile condition. To be more precise, he had been waiting three hours and seventeen minutes. Walking back and forth, he was going insane.

The last time he had seen the platinum blonde, she was being rushed into the OR and he hadn't been authorized to go farther. They didn't permit him to be with her. The southerner had to use all his good-sense before acting or he would end up expelled from the hospital. Outside the building, Ted wouldn't receive a single piece of information.

Since Maryse was brought to the hospital, he had been clueless about her condition and not a single doctor or nurse had showed up yet to speak with him. He had been alone in the waiting room and no one had come to tell him how was Maryse and their baby.

Shutting his light-eyes, Ted leaned his body against the wall. It was late night and he found himself alone in the waiting room. Alone with his dark thoughts. He wanted to convince himself that everything was going to be okay. But why was it being so difficult?

When he opened his eyelids, Ted saw a disturbed Natalya hurrying into the room. Tyson was right behind her. She had been the first person to whom he called when he was left alone with his troubled thoughts. He should have called Maryse's family, but he didn't find the energy to do it. The third-generation Superstar had no clue of how to explain the situation. Perhaps now that Natalya was around, she could do it for him.

- Ted, how is she? - The blonde Canadian wrapped her arms around him and then quickly pulled away. Her eyes met his. Natalya was as worried as him. Even though, she and Maryse had their divergences, they were still very close friends. Nattie had been at her side throughout all the pregnancy and even before. - What happened?

- I don't know. - It was the answer for both questions. When he arrived home, Ted was confronted with a broken mirror on the entrance hall. His first instinct was to look for Maryse. He had found the French-Canadian lying on the bathroom floor unconscious. A puddle of blood surrounded her pale body.

If someone asked him, the southerner didn't know to explain how he called the 991. He didn't remember making the call. Yet, he had vivid memories of a woman who in her weakness was far from looking Maryse.

What if he hadn't found her? Ted didn't want to think about what could have happened to the Montreal native and to the baby she was carrying if he hadn't arrived at home in time. He could have lost both. For love of God, he could still lose both. There were no guarantees that the worse had passed.

- They took her to the OR three hour ago and no one has showed up to tell me anything. - He ran his fingers through his short hair. The anxiety was killing him inside. He didn't recall feeling so desperate.

By the corner of the eye, Ted caught a glimpse of a police officer walking in their direction, accompanied by a nurse. There was no doubt that they wished to speak with him. Sooner than later, Ted would have an idea of what happened to Maryse Ouellet and who the person responsible for her current condition was.

**xx-XX-xx-XX-xx**

- I never meant this to happen - Maryse confessed. The whisper was the simple truth. Although it was difficult to accept as true, she never meant to hurt anyone.

However, what did she want to do then? She wanted Mike to come back to her life. Although he hurt her badly, she desired them to be a couple once again and the child inside of her was the only way to obtain what she desired.

Her damn pride put her in a tricky situation. Now, the platinum wouldn't allow her pride to ruin her life as she let it once again.

- _Are you trying to apologize?_

- I'm sorry, Mike. Please, just don't do this. - Maryse found herself begging. Mike was a cheating bastard, but it didn't mean he was heartless bastard.

She still had her doubts about being a mother. But she found herself ready to do everything in her power to protect the human being inside her. Perhaps her motherly instinct was coming to the surface. Mike wasn't going to take a child from her based on pure lies - lies that she created on her selfishness quest to get him back.

- No matter what you tell me, I will never change my mind. You made a fool out of me and now I'm making you suffer. You never wanted to be a mother. Why are you so worried now?

- The baby is mine and you aren't going to take him from me. - As much as she tried, she didn't understand the reason Mike wanted to win the baby's custody. The child wasn't his. Why on Earth would he want the baby of another man? Was he so desperate to wound her feelings? Wouldn't he be easier if he told everyone the truth? He certainly would have his revenge when she ended up ostracized for being a first-class liar and manipulator.

- _Are you sure? - _Yes, she was one hundred percent sure. He couldn't stay with the full-custody of a child who wasn't his._ - You have no idea of what is waiting for you in that courtroom. __After this is all over, you will regret the day you decided to play me._ I don't want to see you ever again. You are a lying bitch. _Our baby will never be with a bitch as you._

- It's my baby. It's Ted's baby. - The child would never be his. This baby was never going to be his. No matter what he did against her! Her motherly instinct was definitely coming to the surface and it was showing up more rapidly than the platinum blonde anticipated.

Out of nowhere, someone took the cell phone out of her hands and turned it off. Swerving her eyes, Maryse saw Ted - who else could it be? He sat on the arm couch, near her.

His light eyes sent a stern gaze in her direction. The smile he pulled up every time he saw her had faded into a dark expression. Not even when he found that she had tricked him, Ted seemed to be so angry at her.

- You shouldn't be speaking with him. - He didn't need to ask who the person in the other side of the line was. It could only be Mike. The situation Maryse put them into was thorny by itself. It didn't exactly need to become more complicated.

Ted would do everything in his power not to let Mike steal his son. A DNA test would prove he was the father. He could not perceive the reason the other man wanted this child so badly.

Many times, the Louisiana native found himself turning around not to meet Mike during the shows. If they ever stayed face-to-face, Ted would later regret his actions - if he punched "The Miz", without doubt he would be suspended and wound a battle that hadn't been taken to the court yet.

Their co-workers had realized that there was stiff between the two men. And, there were whispers saying that Maryse was behind the situation.

The platinum blonde rolled her eyes. First, she didn't like to be told what to do - she never did. When would people realize it? Second, she was protecting her unborn baby. Only over her dead body Mike and his lawyers would take this baby away from her.

Understanding her irritation, Ted changed to another subject that wouldn't please Maryse too.

- Natalya asked me about you.

The two women haven't been in speaking terms since the French-Canadian moved out of her house. Or at least one of the two didn't want to share a conversation with another. A pity friendship was the last of Maryse's wishes although she suspected that Ted felt pity for her too - of course, she couldn't be one hundred percent sure after Natalya telling that he could have feelings for her.

- I don't know what happened between you two, but Natalya is worried-sick. - Maryse's reasonable side wasn't as reachable as her bitchier-side. Ted was aware of the fact. However, Natalya was the only person - apart from him and Mike - who had knowledge of the mess he and Maryse were into. The blonde Canadian could support the pregnant women throughout the difficult times ahead.

She mumbled between her teeth words that Ted presumed to be in French as he didn't understand a single one. The words couldn't be appropriated or the platinum blonde would have pronounced them in his native language.

- Don't you want to call her? - Ted proposed. An evil glare was sent in his direction. He had his answer and it was huge "no".

- Does your ex-wife know about this? - Maryse pointed to her prominent belly. Hormones were making her meaner than she already was. She was doing her best effort not to hurt the other people. But it was so damn hard.

- I'm sure that by now she already knows that I have a pregnant woman at home. - His mother had probably already told his ex-wife about the child on the way. Even though they were divorced, his mother and Kristen were still close. The older woman would have told Kristin fearing that she would be caught off guard by the news. His parents were caught off guard by it.

The revelation was real shock and he felt astonished when didn't find his progenitors standing at his front door house the next morning wanting answers and wishing to meet the mother - well, his father already kind of knew the mother-to-be.

In a very awkward conversation, the wrestler told his parents that in five months they would become grandparents. Immediately, they queried him the reason that he took so long to tell them about the child. Ted swerved from the question.

It wasn't easy to explain how Maryse was already so far in her pregnancy and he had only told them now that he was the father. He didn't want to confess that the platinum blonde made him believe that another guy was the father. He had only found the paternity weeks ago because Mike cheated on the French-Canadian and she finally figured out that the Ohio native was no good for her. If he had told the truth, Maryse would be hated by his family and he didn't wish that.

When Kristin realized the pregnant woman was Maryse, he would have to deal with a very angry ex-wife. Hell would break loose. She had accused him of liking - "liking" was a little misunderstanding; another word was pronounced to describe his feelings towards Maryse - more of the platinum blonde than he should. Of course she was right, but nothing "inappropriate" had ever happened between them back then. He was married and Maryse had Mike. Now, with a baby on the way, Kristen would never believe a single word he had told her.

Maryse coyly tucked a string of hair behind her ear. While she refused to answer his questions, Ted gave her an answer - as short as it was. Speaking about his former-wife wasn't a subject that delighted the wrestler. One day, she would query him about the reason that he got divorced. For now, the French-Canadian didn't know how to redeem herself, but she tried.

- I'll call Natalya when I find time. I'm sure I'll need her to tell me what is happening on the outside world. - Maryse wouldn't admit, but she missed Natalya in her life. - I'm probably only going to leave this house when I'm about to pop out.

Yes, she was planning to stay living in Ted's house until the baby was born. It wouldn't be good for the baby's health - and for her own - if she kept flying from town-to-town. Los Angeles and Tampa weren't exactly close. Only after the baby's birth, the platinum blonde would leave. Of course, first, she had to buy a house and then decorate it. Nonetheless, after the birth, she could move to Montreal to be with her family and Ted wouldn't have to deal her imposed presence anymore.

- Tomorrow is my day off. Do you want to go dinner somewhere?

- Somewhere where a person has to dress properly? - Hopefully, she would have a dress that fitted her perfectly. She truly needed to go shopping. The baby bump was growing more and more each day that passed by. Most of her clothes didn't properly fit her anymore.

Ted simply nodded. A smile was drawn by his features. Until that moment, she hadn't discovered the exact word to describe the smile he pulled up when around her. Now, she realized it was a tender smile.

- It's a date then. - Perhaps she sounded too excited with the possibility of going out. Or perhaps it was the use of the word "date". All she knew was that something changed in Ted after her last words. He pretty much jumped from her side and sauntered to the other side of the room.

- Well, I'm going to walk Riggs before he gets irritated. - His features held an undisclosed expression. He twisted his body around and quickly walked away from a puzzled Maryse.

Pursuing her lips together, the vicious Diva stood behind, her mind analyzing Ted's reaction over and over again. She may have not believed Nattie's words before. Or maybe she didn't want to believe. Now, Maryse was willing to believe that maybe - just maybe; it was a long shot - Ted was fonder of her than a friend should be.


End file.
